Historically system integrators have purchased the hardware, software, and services from vendors that they in turn sell to their services clients. A services brokerage model offers a new paradigm for system integrators by pushing ownership of those hardware and software assets on to the vendor until the asset is provisioned and sold as a part of a service through the brokerage. This type of business model requires new processes and data models for managing and tracking those assets.
There are no standards offered by the market place in the data or the structure of the data that needs to be exchanged between the vendor or component provider and the brokerage. The impact to this lack of well defined standards is a lack in automated processes and systems to transmit this data from entity to entity leaving the door open for inconsistent and inaccurate information.
In addition, traditional catalogs for software do not provide a service-view perspective into these components. There is a need for a smart services catalog to enable enhanced and automated service order management.
There is, therefore, a need in the art for a system, process and computer program product for automated categorization of data processing services and components.